The Life And Times of Lea O'Grady
by polybi
Summary: A story inspired by recent events. Its a crossover...you guess. Rated T just in case. Be kind.


Lea O'Grady was not her real name. Thankfully no one asked. She really didn't need the aggravation of explanations.

She didn't know really when her vehicle crashed into that tree in the forest. was it five years...or 20 or 30. She didn't know. She just remembered the crash. And the thick smoke that engulfed her. And the unconsciousness.

She remembers waking up and noticing that she was just inside the outskirts of a small town named Storybrooke, ME. She remembered that she was on the run. She, her brother, and her husband had decided to split up. The authorities would be after them and it sounded like a pretty good idea separate at the time, even though she loved both men. After some teary goodbyes, she took off with her bucket of bolts...something happened...she got lost...wound up here.

Here being a town that she knew nothing about. But on the other end, no one knew about her. Which was great...she could hide out here at least until the heat died down.

After awhile she decided to do some discovery. Just like any other small town there was the suspicion, the "who-is-this-person-anyway" attitude that was hidden behind the smiles. There was the town mayor. On the one hand, she was a beautiful creature, but on the other, she was someone that everyone feared. Rule number one: stay out of her way. Lea could live with that.

Over time odd jobs paid for enough clothes to fit in this little berg. Though she was used to being a leader, Lea knew she had to be as submissive as possible. Can't stir up suspicion..never know who has contact with whom.

One day she rented a truck from the guy who ran the town's animal shelter...she thought he was the "Prince Charming" type. She knew that type...she married one. The truck was used to haul the one big package she had in the crashed conveyance. Once she hauled that home, she forgot about the bucket of bolts. Who'd find it anyway?

She tucked the artifact in a corner of the basement of the house she rented. And almost forgot about that too.

Though she didn't know much about money, she was a fast learner at the bank where she was a teller. She never worried about the fact that no one seemed to age, and that she wasn't aging herself. No biggie.

And after awhile she knew who most of the people were. There was that animal shelter guy David and his wife Kathryn (though he seem to like this mousy little school teacher Mary Margaret a bit too much). There was the town flirt, Ruby, who worked at the diner, her Grandmother who owned the town Inn, and the Mayor, Regina Mills, and that little boy of her Henry.

Then there was this woman named Emma. Breezes into town, gets the sheriff's job after the old one has a heart attack and dies. She also spends a lot of time with the mayor. Last time Lea spent that much time with anyone, she married him.

Him...she had to forget that. She wondered when her husband or her brother would show. After while she almost gave up. She never tried to connect with anyone, Storybrooke seemed safe enough to hide.

Then one night, she was locking up at the bank. There was a figure. A man. She didn't recognize him at first, but he looked ominous enough for her to finish her business quickly and get out as soon as possible. Maybe call the Sheriff later to let her know some creep was in town.

Her walking path took her past Granny's Bed & Breakfast. She heard footsteps. Lea turned. She saw the face. A face she recognized. Instantly she ran. As fast as she could. Turned the corner. Did not hear the footsteps again. Lea walked up the porch to her rented house, unlocked the door, went in, locked and bolted the door behind her.

Lea was in a panic that she was not used to. Panic because, maybe after all this time someone finally found her. Could they have found her husband. Her brother.? Could she be last on the list for capture? Or worse?

Lea O'Grady, in fear for life, ran to the door the led to the basement of her house. Locked the door. Ran down the stairs. The first thing show though about was the artifact that she carried from her crashed bucket of bolts. After all these years, would it still work.

She pushed the button. The many lights came on. It sputtered and wheezed then started making the squeaking sounds that gave Lea some relief. Then she sat down in front of the camera. Praying that this desperate move would work. It did in the past. But would it work here? Would anyone get it?

But there was no time to analyze. Lea gathered herself, looked in the lens, and repeated words she said into that very same lens almost a lifetime ago...

"Obi-wan Kenobi...you are my only hope..."

_**TBC?**_

I don't know if I should continue this or not. Just the fact that...well, you know what happened in terms of mergers. The possibility of both universes coming together may not be as unlikely as that. If there is enough positive response, I might come up with a second part to this.

And yes, it is a crossover...If I had give you the other part, you would not be surprised. But then, didn't the name give it away.

Disney owns all characters mentioned by name in this story. I don't. But if Disney wants to merge with me...I'm open!


End file.
